


Team Building

by Rebaforever15



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M's Department are sent away on a Team Building Course in the woods much to the annoyance of everyone. Whilst making it together as a team, relationships develop and friendships are made. Post Skyfall. If you haven't seen the movie then don't read. Characters are not mine, unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Team Building

Bond/M

If there was one thing M hated more than anything it was these stupid Team Building courses that happened maybe one every couple of years. Normally she would come up with some sort of excuse for her department to get out of it but after what had taken place at Skyfall their workload had been very light of late and to say that they were simply to busy would hole up this time. She called James, Eve, Bill and Q into her office for a meeting. They were all sat around M's desk and she moved to stand in front of them.

"What's all this about M." Bill asked.

"As you all know, every few years there is a mandatory Team Building course that all departments in MI6 have to attend."

"Yeah, but you normally get us out of those." James spoke up.

"Indeed, unfortunately not this time."

"Come again."

"After what took place at Skyfall our workload hasn't exactly been full on as you all know. I'm afraid that this year I have no excuse for us not to attend."

"You mean we have to go to the woods." Q said, looking worried.

"In a word, yes."

"Ma'am, I don't do woods. I don't do sports."

"I think it's safe to say Q that none of us do, well with the exception of Bond and Eve perhaps."

"I play Cricket." Bill said.

"It's not really a work up a sweat type sport though, is it Tanner." M said.

"Still a sport." He mumbled.

"Ma'am, it doesn't involve camping does it." Eve asked.

"You want me to say no, don't you." M half smiled.

"Oh crap, I hate camping. The bugs, oh my god the spiders." Eve grimaced.

"I did my best to get us out of it but I'm afarid we just have to grin and bare this time around. There's something else."

"Can it get any worse." James asked.

"Each department that goes along will be assigned a team leader."

"Which would be you." James said.

"No, as I'm a part of this I can't be the leader."

"So if it's no-one from here then who the hell is it." James asked, looking worried.

"You won't like it."

"M, just tell us." Bill said.

"It's Gareth Mallory."

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm afraid not Bond. We are to spend 2 days out in the woods, camping and doing other activities under the leadership of Mallory."

M looked at the faces of her team, not a smile to be found among them. She felt guilty that she hadn't tried harder to get them excused from the course but she knew they would have had to do it sooner or later.

"Listen you lot, it's only for 2 days. How bad can it be." She smiled.

"Well, we'll soon find out." Bill said.

"When do we go." Q asked.

"Tomorrow. You finish up for this evening and you all go home and get some rest and then back here bright and early at 9am." M said.

They all stood up and left her office. As she watched them go, they looked like they were lambs being led to slaughter. James was about to walk out but stopped, closed the door behind him so that it was just himself and M in the office and walked back over to her.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but are you sure you should be going." James asked, concern etched on his face.

"How do you mean."

"You've only been back at work a month. You're still not fully healed. How the hell can they even consider sending you on something like this. What if you hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"M, I…."

"Bond, you need to stop being so over protective of me."

"Over protective, can you blame me. You nearly died for god sake."

"Yes I was there remember." She said, the pain in her eyes as she recalled the events.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It's alright. Look, I'll be careful and besides, you'll be there. As long as you're with me, I'm safe."

"I don't think I can survive Mallory for 2 days."

"You think I can. We'll just have to make the best of it, all of us. Go on, go home and get some rest and I'll see you all at 9am."

"I can drive you home if you like."

"I still have some work to do, I'll be fine."

"Okay, goodnight M."

"Night." She smiled as she watched him leave.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

M was bringing her weekend bag down the stairs when she heard her front. She put her bag at the bottom of the stairs and went to answer the door.

"Bond."

"Morning M."

"What are you doing here."

"Well we're heading to the same place so I thought I'd pick you up on the way."

"You shouldn't be here."

"What's the big deal." He laughed.

"Look, it's bad enough that you break in when ever you bloody well feel like it but you can't just drop by on the doorstep, in plain view."

"Considering that you can't take any security with you on this thing, isn't it safe to say that I'm your security for the next 2 days."

"Well yes, but…"

"So it would only seem necessary that I should be picking you up this morning."

"Come on in."

She stood aside and let him in. He walked through to her hall, feeling strange to be coming through the front door for once.

"You look different." He said.

"I can't exactly were my Chanel suit to the woods, can I."

"Casual suits you."

"You too."

"I'm still not comfortable with you going on this thing."

"I thought I told you to stop worrying. I've never seen you like this before."

"Like what."

"I've had people threaten me before."

"Yes but you've never been so close to death before. You scared the hell out of me."

"Come on, we'll be late."

James followed her out the front door, picking up her bag for her as he went.

They pulled up outside MI6 20 minutes later to see Eve, Bill and Q standing outside the building. They got out of the car and James got the bags from the boot.

"Hasn't he arrived yet." M asked.

"We've been stood out here for ages, 9am he said." Eve said.

"Gareth Mallory has been on time in his life." M moaned.

"Ma'am, do we really have to do this." Q asked.

"Yes you do. You're my Team and we'll show Mallory what we can do." M smiled.

They all looked up when they saw a mini bus pulling up and Gareth Mallory in the driving seat.

"Morning all, sorry I'm late. M."

"Morning Mallory, what took you so long."

"Would you believe me if I said traffic."

"Not for a moment, no."

"Well get in and we'll head off."

Everyone got onto the bus and put their bags up in the bag. James helped M onto the bus and took a seat beside her. The drive was fairly quiet, no-one clearly happy to be doing this course. Bill and Eve were chatting about a movie they both wanted to see, Q was napping in the back. James looked to his side to see M staring out of the window.

"Hey, everything okay." He asked.

"What, oh I suppose."

"What's on your mind."

"I don't trust him."

"Who."

"Who do you think. It can't be a bloody coincidence that he's in charge of our team."

"You think this is another attempt to show that you're not up to the job."

"I'd stake my pension on it. He was so bloody desperate to prove I'd lost my edge after the stolen hard drive and you heard what he said about you and I."

"He wasn't wrong though, was he."

"What."

"Well you do favour me, you can't deny it and I go above and beyond for you."

"Since when the hell was loyalty a bad thing."

"I think you and I both know there's more than loyalty with us."

M never said anything after that, she just went back to staring out the window. James knew he was on the right path but decided not to say anything else for now. He looked up to see Mallory watching them in the mirror. M may have been right, Mallory was up to something.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

M looked up as Mallory came to a halt. She spotted a sign on one of the oak trees that read "Gideon's Wood".

"What a bloody name for the woods." She remarked.

"Okay, you lot. Are you ready." Mallory bellowed.

They all got out of the bus and got their bags from the back.

"Now there are 3 tents. 2 per tent, you all get to decide who shares with who." Mallory said.

"I'll stay with Bill." Eve smiled.

"Bond's with me." M said.

They all looked towards her with an un-readable expression on their faces and James mirrored them.

"Don't all look like that. Incase you have all forgotten I wasn't allowed to bring my security detail to this bloody thing. I need protection and that's Bond's job. If anyone has something to say about it, do speak up now."

Everything went silent, M knowing only too well that nobody would argue with her on the subject.

"Well then Q, I do believe you're with me." Mallory said, picking up one of the tents and walking away.

"Oh joy." Q mumbled, following his room-mate.

"You don't mind sharing with me, do you Bill." Eve asked.

"No, no not at all." He said, grinning at James as he walked away with Eve.

James waited for them to move out of sight before turning to M.

"Do you think that was wise." He asked.

"What."

"Claiming me as your tent buddy."

"Bond I…"

"Listen, he already thinks your sentimental about me as it is and we know he's looking for any kind of excuse to get your job."

"I'm bloody sick of this. I've got nothing to hide, I'm good at my job and so are you. Fine, so I turn a blind eye to some of the things you get up to but you get the job done. I have nothing to prove to that man."

"Okay. You think you can cope with me for 2 days." He smiled.

"Well I can try, come on. We better get this tent up."

James and M followed the others into the camping area. Q and Mallory were already getting to work on putting up their tent, although Q had a rather pissed off look on his face, at the thought of having to share with Mallory. Eve and Bill were already halfway there in setting their's up, joking with one another as they went. James got out the tent and went to work on getting their's up. M passed James pole after pole, as they all began to fit into place. He was just about to put the cover on when a gust of wind knocked him over and the cover fell over him, which earned a laugh from M. He got himself free from the tangle and looked at her as tears streamed down her face from laughing so much.

"Well, I'm glad you find it so funny."

"I'm sorry, this clearly isn't your area of expertise."

"You think."

"Here, let me help you." She said.

They both took an end of the cover and began attaching it to the poles. They got out their sleeping bags and mats to lie on and their pillows and got everything placed inside the tent. James climbed into the tent as M was putting their bags inside.

"Well this is very cosy." He said.

"Not bad, is it." She smiled.

James watched as she rubbed her hip.

"Are you okay." He asked.

"I'm alright, I still get a slight twinge every now and again."

"Maybe we should just tell him that you aren't taking part in this crap."

"I said I'll be fine, anyway, I'll have you to look after me, won't I." She said, grazing his arm as she got out of the tent.

Eve and Bill were just putting on their jackets when they saw James and M talking.

"I wonder what's going on with them." Eve asked.

"What do you mean."

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what."

"Bill, honestly."

"What."

"How protective he is."

"Well of course he is. She nearly died Eve."

"I don't know, it feels like more than that. I've seen the way he looks at her, even before Skyfall."

"Really."

"Why are men so oblivious."

"We're a rare breed." He smiled.

"Okay, so the task we will be undertaking today is canoeing." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, did you say canoeing." M asked, surprised.

"That's right."

"As in a boat."

"Of sorts."

"Are you mad, I'm not going in a bloody canoe."

"M, you agreed to take part in this and that means joining in on all the tasks."

"With respect Sir, she really shouldn't be doing this."

"No, it's quite alright James. I'll be fine. Shall we go." M said, walking ahead.

Mallory, Q and Bill followed M as she made her way down to the lake.

"James, is she still having pain." Eve asked.

"She says it comes and goes. We need to keep an eye on her Eve."

"James, can I ask you something."

"What."

"It really shook you up, didn't it. M nearly dying like that."

"I think it shook us all, didn't it."

"That isn't what I meant. You have feelings for her, don't you."

James tried to avoid eye contact with her but he knew he couldn't avoid the question.

"James."

"Alright, alright. I do."

"Does she know."

"What do you think."

"Well you have to tell her."

"Yeah because she'll feel the same."

"You'll never find out and unless you try."

"Do you think I'm mad."

"How do you mean."

"Being attracted to a woman old enough to be my Mother."

"Actually I don't. We were all affected by what Silva did and all we can do is thank god she came out of it alive."

"I really do love her Eve."

"Well this is the perfect opportunity to tell her, away from the office, out in the woods, free from the ties of MI6."

"COME ON YOU TWO. IT'S TIME FOR CANOEING." Mallory yelled over to them.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

James walked with Eve down to the lake to see 6 canoes all lined up. Q looked like he wanted to be sick and Bill looked as though he was looking forward to it, which surprised James.

"I never thought of Bill as the canoe type." James laughed.

"He may not be the most sporty type of guy but I think he's sweet." Eve smiled.

"So it seems I'm not the only one who likes someone."

"Do you think he'd be interested." She asked.

"Eve, you're a beautiful woman, of course he'd be interested. He's just like any other red blooded male. Is that why you wanted to share a tent with him.

"Of course. I may as well take advantage of the situation." She winked.

Eve left James and walked over to Bill, who helped her to put on her life jacket. Mallory was helping Q into his canoe and James could see Mallory's hand going white because of the grip Q had on it. James came up behind M, who was putting her jacket on.

"Here, let me." He smiled, as he helped her put it on.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this."

"James, I already told you to stop fussing."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Come over here for a minute."

She took hold of his hand and took him aside for a few minutes.

"What's going on with you." She asked.

"I don't understand."

"I'm a grown woman Bond, I can handle myself. I know you're still getting over what happened to me but I'm alright. Remember that I am still your Boss and I refuse to be treated like a bloody 5-year-old."

"M, I was just…."

"I know but please stop."

"Geez sorry, I didn't realise it was so bloody wrong to care about you." He said, ready to storm off.

"Oh for god sake, that's not what I'm saying and you know that. Don't get angry. I just hate feeling like an invalid instead of the head of this department."

"Shall we go." He said, abruptly.

She gave a small sigh as she followed him back to join the others. Q was already in his canoe, as was Mallory. Bill helped Eve into hers and got himself seated in his. James extended his hand to M and helped her into her one, he saw her flinch in pain as she tried to get comfortable but chose not to say anything. When he was sure she was safely in, he pulled his over and jumped into his. All 6 were now ready.

"Now just paddle left to right, much like you would in a small boat. Are you all ready." Mallory asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be I suppose." Q remarked.

They all took off down the lake. Mallory had stayed close to Q as he seemed to be panicking already when his canoe wouldn't go in the direction he was aiming for. Eve and Bill were doing okay, as James watched them closely. Chatting and laughing with one another, clearly Eve was working her magic on Bill. James watched M very closely, scared to take his eyes off her for a second. She appeared to be handling the canoe very well. She could feel his eyes on her from the side but decided not to say anything, as she'd clearly pissed him off enough already. Everything was going well and as the time went on, Q began to improve with his rowing.

"Okay everyone, we're coming up to a little rough water here so as you turn the corner, try to keep the canoe to the side to stop it from flipping." Mallory urged.

"Did you just flip." Q asked, now worried.

"It's okay Q, you're handling this well so far. Just keep doing as I've instructed and you'll be fine."

"Bill, Eve. You alright."

"We're fine Sir. I'm used to this sort of thing and Bill's doing pretty well." She smiled.

"M, Bond. Everything okay." Mallory yelled, at the back.

"We're doing fine Sir." James yelled back.

As Mallory made his way through the rough water, he did as he had instructed everyone else to do and managed to get over without fuss. Q mirrored Mallory's actions and got over the edge, with some fuss. Eve was used to it and glided over like it was second nature to her and Bill managed but nearly fell out, managing to tilt the other way just in time. As M approached the edge, James began to get a little nervous and he could see she looked afraid. She was actually doing really well, given the situation but as she headed over, her canoe hit a rock and it caused a jolt of pain to go searing through her hip, causing her to cry out. She lost all concentration on the task at hand and her oar slipped from her hand, causing the canoe to bash into the side. James watched as the events unfolded, his stomach knotting more and more. The nest thing he knew, the canoe had turned over on itself and M with it.

"M'S GONE UNDER. SOMEONE GET OVER HERE NOW." James screamed.

They all looked back to see James jumping out of his canoe and removing his jacket and he dived in after M. They all pulled their canoe's to one side and got out of the water, as they waited for James to come up with M. As he went under the water, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He could just make out M thrashing around, he swam over and helped her out of the canoe and dragged her back up. When he emerged from the water, all he saw were the worried expressions of Q, Eve, Bill and even Mallory looked worried. James had is arm around M's waist and with Bill's help managed to get M onto the embankment. She started coughing and shaking from the shock of what had just happened.

"Ma'am drink this." Eve said, kneeling down with some water.

"That's nearly what killed me." M tried her best to joke.

"Look why don't you all go on. I'll take M back to camp."

"Are you sure Bond." Mallory asked.

"More than sure. I don't think she's up for anymore canoeing today, somehow."

"James we can go back with you if you like." Eve said.

"No really it's fine, we'll be fine. You all go, we'll make a start on dinner for us all."

"Okay then. Make sure she gets into some warm clothes okay."

"Don't worry Eve, I'll look after her."

James watched as the others got back into their canoes and watched them go out of sight. He pulled up his and M's canoe and left them lying at the side for collection later. He turned back to M who was still shaking but thankfully her coughing had subsided.

"Do you think you can manage the walk back." He asked.

"Yes I think so."

He put his arm around her waist and helped her to stand up and he noticed that her hand rubbed her hip.

"Does it hurt badly."

"Just a little when I went over that rock."

"Let's get you back and out of those wet clothes."

James continued to hold onto her as they walked back and suddenly felt M's arm going around him for support.

"I'm sorry James."

"Don't be. I bloody hate canoeing anyway." He smirked.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

James and M arrived back at camp 40 minutes later. James made a start on building up a fire to heat M up and she went into the tent to change out of her wet clothes. He looked over and watched as she changed through the gap in the tent. Even soaking wet, she was a picture of beauty. He quickly looked away as he didn't want to get a slap for staring. She came out a few minutes later looking a little warmer than before.

"The fire won't take long to heat." He smiled, as she approached.

"Good."

She took a seat on one of the logs that was around the fire. James watched her closely as she made a small gasp. He could see she was still rubbing her hip, it was clearly hurting more than she was letting on.

"Well, what should we make for dinner then." She asked.

"I found beans, sausages and some of those soups in a cup thingy's."

"Sounds lovely, doesn't it."

"At least it's only for two days."

"True, let's get to work then."

As the fire grew, they made a start on dinner. Heating up the beans in one of the pans, and adding the sausages to the small frying pan Mallory had brought along. It was another hour before the others finally arrived back. M looked up as they approached. Q looked like he could collapse there and then. Mallory was carrying Q's rucksack for him and she spotted Eve and Bill at the very back and her eyes widened as she realised they were holding hands.

"James.."

"Yeah."

"What's going on with Bill and Eve."

"Oh, she finally scored did she."

"What.."

"I'll tell you later." He smiled.

"How did it go." M asked, as they all sat down.

"I've decided that canoeing is not my sport Ma'am." Q moaned.

"It wasn't that bad. We had fun, didn't we Bill." Eve smirked.

"Such fun."

"Well, I'm going to get changed into something warmer." Mallory said.

"Oh I'll come with you Sir, I'm bloody freezing." Q said, walking away with him.

"They're getting on alright." James said, looking at Eve and Bill.

"They've been chatting about technology all afternoon. They finally found something in common."

"So did you two, it would seem." M smiled.

"We did Ma'am." Eve smiled.

"This won't affect our work in any way Ma'am."

"Oh Bill, stop worrying, it's fine."

"Dinner's up guys. Q, Mallory, Dinner."

They all sat around the fire eating their meals, without much complaint, aside from the sausages being a tad burnt. They all sat around talking about their day and Eve making sure M was alright after her ordeal. Bill and Eve had made their excuses and went to their tent. Q and Mallory were still in deep discussion over some new computer software so James and M made their excuses and re-treated to their tent. James watched as M got down slowly onto her mattress and grabbed a cover to put around herself.

"You still cold." James asked.

"A little."

"Your hip's still sore aswell, isn't it."

"James…"

"Okay so I care, sue me."

"Very well, yes it hurts."

"I'm taking you home tomorrow, to hell with all this."

"You will do no such thing."

"But M…."

"I will not have Mallory thinking I'm not up to this. I'll be fine in the morning. I just need to rest."

She could see how worried James was about her and she felt bad for getting moody with him when all he was trying to do was help her. She watched as he went into his bag and brought out 2 plastic tumblers and she gave a warm smile as she saw a bottle of red that came out after the tumblers.

"I think we could use a drink." He smiled.

"When did you buy that."

"I didn't. I grabbed it from your cabinet when I picked you up."

"You cheeky bugger."

"Are you seriously gonna give me a telling off, really."

"Shut up and pour me a drink."

He did as he was told and filled her cup for her. He handed it over to her and slid over to sit beside her. He felt her tense beside him but it soon subsided.

"This hasn't been the best day, has it." She said.

"Not really, well not for you anyway. Bill and Eve on the other hand."

"I know, I can't believe it. They're very well suited though, Bill's a good man and Eve is a lovely girl, even though I haven't known her that long."

"Anyone in your life."

"You know bloody well there isn't and besides, when do I have time for a love life and who the hell would have me. A work obsessed woman who cares more about her Agents than family."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"My children wouldn't agree."

"They came to see you in hospital."

"Yes and they were so happy to have to leave their work to come down as well. I know you're the one who got them down, I don't know how you managed it."

"The guilt trip."

"Well, thank you."

James watched as M shivered again. She gasped as she felt James arm going around her shoulder.

"What are you doing." She asked.

"You're cold. Body heat, keep you warm."

"Why do you care so much."

"Because it's you. You've always been there for me and after what happened at Skyfall I was determined to be there for you, no matter what. MI6 is nothing without you, life is nothing without you."

"I didn't think I was that important."

"You are to me." He said, quietly.

M looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled at him. He gave her a smile back before removing the cup from her hand and setting it aside with his own.

"What are you doing." She asked, suddenly.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

She looked at him with confusion and was taken by surprise when she felt his lips on hers. She let out a soft moan and she felt herself responding to his kiss. He drew his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him but she flinched in his arms.

"Right, that's it tomorrow, you're going home."

"James no."

"Your hip hurts like hell and you're sitting here pretending it's fine. I'm taking you home and you're going to rest."

"No, we only have one day. Perhaps we could suggest something less strenuous, maybe just walking, no dangerous sports."

"Okay, but right now you're going to let me take care of you."

"James, you could have any woman you want."

"I want you, just you. Now lie down."

"What are you going to do."

"I'm going to take care of that hip. I brought some supplies with me, just in case. Ointments and so on, I'm gonna make you better and no arguments."

"Thank you." She said, kissing him again.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Bill and Eve were in their tent, she was lying in Bill's arms which were firmly around her, holding her close to him.

"This wasn't such a bad day after all, was it." Eve smiled.

"I actually had fun, I didn't think I would."

"I wonder what he has in store for us tomorrow."

"I dread to think. I just hope it's nothing M can't handle."

"Yes, she didn't have a great experience, did she."

"Mallory never should have insisted she come. She's only been back at work a month, she's still recovering and I know her hip still isn't right."

"I noticed it was bothering her earlier, still I think James will look after her."

"What was that tone."

"What tone."

"You sounded coy, what's going on."

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me, you know something."

"Okay but you promise me you won't say anything."

"About what."

"It concerns M."

"Then you shouldn't have to ask, not where she's concerned."

"You really care about her, don't you." Eve asked, surprised.

"More than you know. I've known her many years and she's a good Boss, I know she can be demanding and moody sometimes but she always puts the people who work for her first, she does care."

"I never believed the Evil Queen of Numbers thing anyway."

"So come on then, what is it that concerns M that I can't tell anyone about."

Eve released herself from Bill's embrace and sat up beside him to look at him.

"James and I were talking on the way down to the lake and he let something slip."

"And…"

"He has very strong feelings for her."

"You don't mean as a Mother figure do you."

"He's in love with her Bill."

"You're kidding, wow. Well it does explain his protectiveness over her since she came back to work."

"He didn't want her to come on this team building thing in the first place, he knew her hip was still painful."

"He's really in love with her." Bill asked, still slighty shocked.

"Why is that so hard to believe. Just because she's older than him, he shouldn't find her attractive."

"Well no, but…"

"She maybe an older woman but even I can see what he sees."

"You can."

"She's a very elegant woman, beautiful."

"I guess I've never really looked at her that way before."

"Attraction is different for everyone, after all I was attracted to you."

"You're a very observant woman."

"You are lucky." She laughed, as she pulled him to her.

M was lying on her side, looking up at James as he massaged some lavender oil into her hip. He could see it was hurting her at first, as her body tensed when he touched her but as time went on he began to feel her relax a little.

"Are you feeling okay." He asked, as she watched him.

"A lot better than I was."

"If I'm hurting you then let me know."

"No, it's wonderful." She smiled, as she closed her eyes.

He watched her a she relaxed in front of him. He hadn't seen her look this peaceful in such a long time. Her eyes shot open as he realised he'd stopped massaging her hip.

"What is it." She asked.

"Nothing, it's just good to see you relaxed and not stressed out in that bloody office."

M stood up with the help of James and put her trousers back on and sat back down beside him.

"You've been very helpful today, thank you James."

"I'm always happy to help."

"In more ways than one it would seem."

"Should I have not told you."

"It may have been better for both of us if you hadn't."

"I see."

"I am flattered."

"You know this isn't just about sex, not with you. It's more than that, coming so close to losing you like that. The fear of never being near you again, never smelling you perfume in a room again. Never getting to back chat you ever again or wind you up and cost you a fortune in gadgets. Never setting foot back in your apartment again, just to see you, to see your face. I felt psychically sick at not having you in my life and it wasn't really until Skyfall when Silva had gun to your head that I realised how I felt about you, that I was in love with you."

"James, if Mallory gets to know about your feelings, he'll do everything to get rid of you, well you and me. You'll give him all the ammunition he needs to take over as Head of MI6."

"As if we'd let that happen. M I want to be with you, I'm sick of thinking about what if's."

She sat listening to him and the more he spoke about his love for her, the more she began to realise her feelings weren't that much different from his. He leaned in and kissed her and brought her body closer to him, the need to hold her became to great. She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

"Can we handle this James."

"Well I'm game if you are. We stick together and Mallory can't touch us."

"James.."

"What is it."

"Make love to me." She said, as she leaned on his shoulder.

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

M woke up the next morning to find James arm around her waist, holding her close. He'd given up his own mattress during the night to save M anymore pain in her hip. She was smiling to herself and James smirked when he opened his eyes to see her looking at him.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"I didn't think sleeping in a tent would be as comfortable as it was."

"Not bad was it." He said, sitting up.

M noticed him rubbing his back as he sat up.

"I'm sorry." She smiled.

"What for."

"Taking your mattress. Your back's sore."

"I've had worse M, a lot worse. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Thank you for last night James."

"I still can't believe it finally happened."

"I never thought I'd be classed as one of your women."

"You're not. You're nothing like them, don't ever think you are."

"What am I."

"You're special. All those other women, I didn't love them, they meant nothing to me. You do, I love you"

"Oh James, I love you too."

"M, JAMES. ARE YOU TWO READY." Mallory hollered.

"We're just coming Mallory." James answered.

James and M appeared a few minutes later, with their walking shoes on and went over to join the others.

"Right, so today we're going to take things a little easier, after yesterdays events. Bond suggested a walk, less strenuous. Everyone happy with that?"

Everyone agreed that a walk was the right idea and they all set off. Mallory and Q were in front.

"This more your thing Q."

"Quite Sir. I'm really not the sporty type."

"To be honest neither am I but it has to be done. At lease we only have today to go and then we can get back to business."

"I can honestly say that I've never been so happy to know that I'm going back to work tomorrow." Q laughed.

Eve was walking in pace with Bill, the pair holding hands as they went.

"I can't believe how well Q and Mallory are getting on." Eve smiled.

"Well I suppose they have to at least be civil to one another, they are sharing a tent after all."

"Rather Q than me."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Listen, I was thinking that when we get home, we might go to dinner. If you want to of course."

"You mean a date."

"Well, yes."

"I'd love too." Eve smiled, as they continued to walk.

James and M were at the back, M taking slow paces. James saw she was getting tired and he moved to put his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing." She asked, worried.

"I'm helping to take the pressure off your hip."

"Well, as much as I appreciate it. Your hand around my waist isn't the best idea. Not in front them, especially Mallory."

"At least take my arm. I don't want you falling over."

"Very well. Those two seem to be getting closer." M said, looking at Bill and Eve.

"Yeah, good on them."

"You think they'd think that about us?."

"I know Eve would."

"How do you know that."

"Just a hunch."

"A hunch, why would you say a hun…She already knows, doesn't she?"

"I may have confided in her about my feelings for you."

"For god sake."

"Don't panic, Eve won't say anything and besides I really don't think people finding out would be a bad thing."

"Wouldn't it. A young man like yourself dating a fossil like me."

"Will you stop."

"What."

"Putting yourself down all the time. You're a vision of beauty."

"James stop."

"A vision."

"Stop it." She said, laughing and swatting his arm.

Eve looked back when she heard M laughing and turned to Bill.

"Don't look obvious when you do it but look back at James and M." Eve said.

Bill did as he was told and gave a quick few glances at the pair and took note of the way James was holding onto M. He could see just by the way he was looking at her, that she clearly meant a great deal to him.

"Why did I never notice that before." Bill asked.

"What."

"Just the way he looks at her. Even in the office with all that crap with Silva. I remember him asking her if there was anything else she wanted to tell him. His eyes pleading with her and the concern and worry on his face. When Silva walked into the courtroom and started firing, I've never seen Bond so desperate to get to her."

"M just isn't a conquest for James, you do know that."

"He really loves her Bill."

"Then he better not bugger it up."

They all carried on walking for another hour before they stopped for lunch. James and M went to a quieter spot from the others to have some time alone. Mallory noticed them sneaking off and began to get suspicious.

"Ms Moneypenny."

"Yes Sir."

"Where are Bond and M off too."

"Oh, M was a little tired so she wanted to have sometime alone."

"So why has Bond gone with her."

"Well he is her security for the weekend Sir."

"Of course." Mallory replied, unconvinced by her answer.

James watched M intently as she leaned against one of the rocks to catch her breath. He walked over to her and helped her to sit down on the rug he had put down.

"Thank you James."

"You look exhausted."

"Well I can't turn back now, we may aswell complete the walk. Only another few hours to go."

"He's killing you with this."

"I'm managing."

"You're not going back to the office tomorrow. You're going to take the day off to get yourself back in working order."

"You make me sound like a bloody machine."

"You know what I mean. Bill will manage for the day."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Maybe I could stay with you, give you another of my famous massages, make you feel better."

"That does sound lovely." She smiled, as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something."

M and James jumped apart and looked up to see Mallory standing before them.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Mallory stood in front of them with a face like thunder. James stood up and helped M to her feet. She gasped as she stood up, rubbing her hip.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation M."

"I can explain Mallory." M started.

"I bloody well hope so."

"The thing is that I…."

"I love her." James interrupted.

"Bond."

"No M, I'm sorry but this is insane. This whole bloody weekend had been insane."

"You do realise M that sleeping with your Agents.."

"She's not sleeping with me…well we…"

"We have James, there's no point lying now. We've been caught, I'm rather surprised you never heard us last night."

James took M to one side so as Mallory couldn't hear them.

"What the hell are you doing." He asked.

"Being honest. I meant what I said before, I do love you and I really don't care what they think. If they want to fire me then they fire me, I'm done caring."

"I'm waiting M."

James and M turned back and Mallory took a step forward.

"How long has this been going M."

"Not long."

"How long is not long."

"What does it matter how long it's been Sir. Since when was it wrong to fall in love with someone." James asked.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that you and she are in love. She's old enough to be your Mother for god sake."

"With respect Mallory, it really isn't any of your business." M replied, angrily.

"Sir, please listen to us. After everything that happened at Skyfall with Silva, nearly losing M like we did. I made me realise just how much she meant to everyone, how much she meant to me. She's the only woman who's never left me, even through the worst times of my life and I sure as hell wasn't leaving her. Over the course of our working relationship, over time I fell in love with her, I just never noticed until now."

"We can keep work and personal separate Mallory. I managed with my Husband."

"With repsect M, your Husband didn't work with us, he does."

"If I have to leave the service to be with her then god damn it I will."

"If he leaves, I leave." M added.

"So will we."

Mallory turned around to see Bill, Eve and Q standing behind him. He noticed that Bill's arm was around Eve's shoulder.

"You two aswell." Mallory asked.

"Yes Sir. You can't help who you fall in love with after all."

Q walked over to Mallory with determination on his face.

"Sir, if I've learnt anything over the last few days, it's that you aren't as bad as you make yourself out to be. The idea of sharing a tent with you for 2 days, well the idea terrified me but you actually turned out to be okay. I feel we got on pretty good and that we can be friends. As long as the job gets done, at the end of the day Sir, what does it really matter who's dating who. I've never seen Eve look as happy as she has the last few days and now I know why. As for M and Bond, I can't say I'm not shocked but I'm not that surprised either. The only time I've ever seen him cry was at the Hospital when we were told she might not make it and on her return to work, the protectiveness he showed towards her. It was obvious there was something there."

"What are you saying Q." Mallory asked.

"I'm saying that it doesn't hurt once in a while to turn a blind eye. What they're doing, Eve, Bill, Bond and M. There's nothing wrong with it. There aren't any set rules that say they can't be with one another, at least none I am aware off."

"I suppose you have a point."

"They love each other, end off and this whole Team Building weekend was designed to bring us all together, to stand up for one another and if I'm not mistaken, with respect Sir. That's what we are. A Team.

Fin xx


End file.
